wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Antaeus System
The Antaeus System was a star system containing Garion III. This system was the site of a kidnap and rescue. Section heading Planet Name: Deepblue Location: Antaeus System Description: A gas giant with a nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere. The atmosphere is home to a rich ecosystem of complex lifeforms, many of which use helium bladders to stay afloat. A research facility has been established in the planet's upper atmosphere in order to study these creatures. The facility also uses helium to stay afloat. Planet Name: Arion Location: Anteus System Description: An extremely hot planet with high levels of CO2, sulphur dioxide, and carbon monoxide in the atmosphere. The planet was probably once like Earth, but runaway global warming has turned it into a barren wasteland. The atmosphere is now toxic. The ruins of an industrial civilization can be found on four of the five continents, but whoever lived here has long since perished. Planet Name: Kartozia Location: Antaeus System Description: A terrestrial planet famous for its stormy weather. It is populated by telekinetic slugs. Planet Name: Sotra Location: Antaeus System Description: A terrestrial world with few geological features. The surface of the planet is mostly rocky desert, but two large seas sit in the equatorial region. The seas are joined by a series of rivers, each several thousand miles long. Tidal forces pull water from one sea into the other and then back again once per lunar cycle. Planet Name: Utopia Location: Zealae System Description: A large rocky planet with an atmosphere of mostly CO2. The planet is known for its low gravity. Planet Name: Gunthra Location: Antaeus System Description: A small Earth-like planet with low gravity. There are no oceans or continents, but the surface is dotted with a large number of freshwater lakes. Forests of giant mushrooms cover much of the surface. The atmosphere is toxic to humans due to high levels of CO2. Planet Name: Heavyside Location: Antaeus System Description: A large Earth-like planet with extremely high gravity. Although the atmosphere is breathable, the planet's surface has not been colonized due to its high gravity. However, several automated farms have been established here, producing crops vital to interstellar trade and supplying several military bases in the area. A number of large space stations have also been constructed in orbit, taking advantage of Heavyside's strategic location. Planet Name: Scargill Location: Antaeus System Description: A planet consisting mostly of carbon, with a dense diamond core. Several mines on the surface extract diamonds from beneath the surface, making the planet a major source of wealth. While diamonds form deep underground, impressive diamond structures protrude from the surface in places. While most of these protrusions have been stripped away, some remain and have become tourist attractions. The planet's location makes travelling here expensive, this has so far limited tourism to only the wealthiest of travelers. The most populace settlement is "Scargill House", the location of the oldest diamond mine and the largest spaceport on the planet. Scargill's government - a council of mine owners and other business consortiums - meets in the wealthy "Diamond Spire" tourist resort. Planet Name: Bell Rock A dwarf planet at the outer edge of an asteroid field, named for the Bell Rock Lighthouse in Scotland. The tiny planetoid is a lifeless, roughly spherical rock with no atmosphere. Its only significance is as the location of an important asteroid tracking facility nicknamed the "Bell Rock Lighthouse". The facility tracks the millions of objects that make up the asteroid field and transmits navigational information to all ships in range. Ships passing through the system rely on the facility for accurate information, especially the mining ships that work in the asteroid field. The "lighthouse" is largely automated and manned by a crew of two. Section heading Planet Name: Garion III Location: Antaeus System Description: Category:Star systems Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Articles to be expanded